Hogwarts - Year One
by gmwandplus
Summary: With James chasing Lily, Sirius hexing Snivellus, Remus trying to start sane, and Peter missaying spells and charms, the Marauders' years at Hogwarts were never boring. Throw in Marlene, add Alice, sprinkle with Frank, and voila! Studying is seriously overrated - how boring would Hogwarts be without these people?


"I expect you to behave like a proper Black, Sirius!"

"Be careful, Remus."

"James, I want no Hogwarts toilet seats tomorrow morning."

"So? It's their loss if they don't like you, Peter."

"Gideon and Fabian will look after you, Frank."

"Marlene, I expect you to act like a pureblood, not a blood traitor."

"Lily, don't listen to her. You will become a brilliant witch."

"Hopefully they'll teach you how to not blow stuff up, Mary."

"Alice, honey, you'll make friends. A lot of them."

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Mary Macdonald, and Alice Fortescue each boarded the train sperately. Lily immediately went to find Severus Snape. She hreaved her trunk on the train and a boy looking her age toppled over it.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily immediately cried, her hands flying up to her mouth. The boy brushed his messy black hair away from his eyes and grinned.

"It's alright," he insisted. "I'm fine."

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans. You?"

"James Potter," he replied, his grin still on his face. "Care to find a compartment?"

"Sure," Lily agreed, smiling. They dragged their trunks to the last compartment, the only empty one.

"So what's your blood status?" James asked.

"Blood - what?" Lily looked at him confusedly, her green eyes wary

"You know - pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn?" James translated, his eyebrows raised. "I mean, are your parents of wizarding heritage?" Lily shook her head.

James nodded understandingly. "You see, some purebloods will try and - erm - torture you or something, because thet think that muggleborns don't belong - no need to worry." But Lily worried.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Pureblood," he answered, "but my family is a big blood traitor family. Like the Weasely's."

"O-Oh," Lily whispered.

"But all you have to do is get sorted into either Gryffindor of Hufflepuff. No purebloods are bigheaded there," James suggested.

"But there's a friend of mine - Severus Snape - he said that Gryffindors are showoffs and Hufflepuff babies," Lily said.

"Well, unless you'd rather -" James was interrupted by a blonde girl with aqua blue eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "but everywhere else is full. Mind if we join?" And without waiting for an answer, she yelled, "Sirius!" in the opposite direction and she entered. A boy with long brown hair and grey eyes followed her.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," Marlene said. "And he's -"

"The name's Black. Sirius Black."

"Where are you heading if you've got the chance?" James asked.

"Anywhere but Slyhterin," Marlene huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face."Preferably Gryffindor."

"I'm going for Slytherin," Sirius countered. "Gryffindor are bloodtraitors, or mudbloods." Marlene kicked him.

"Lillian here is going for Ravenclaw," James said.

"Lily," Lily corrected, glaring at James.

"Same." James shrugged.

"Oh, Lily? There was this guy -" Marlene started.

"He was greasy-haired. I think his name was Snivellus?" Sirius interrupted.

"Good one!" James exclaimed, as he and Sirius high-fived. Lily gasped, hurt written on her face.

"Sirius," Marlene hissed. Sirius gave her an innocent puppy look and she crossed her arms and looked away.

"First off," Lily said furiously, "his name is Severus."

"Ooh, original," Sirius snickered.

"And Sevvy told her to get sorted into Slytherin, and she's muggleborn," James added. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Something like 0.00000001% of Slytherins were muggleborns," she said. "This Severus guy has clearly lost his mind. No offense."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. She stood up and said coldly, "I suggest you change. We'll be there any minute." She stomped out of the compartment muttering to herself.

"Man, you just lost a friendship," Marlene said to James. She leaned back more in her seat and twirled her wand lazily in her hands. "Lily looks like the anything-but-Slytherin type of Hogwartser."

"That's an insult," Sirius pointed out, faking hurt.

Marlene aimed a kick at him.

"No. We both know that deep in the depths of your Black soul -"

"OH MY GOD YOU MADE A PUN!" James cried. Marlene grinned.

"As I was saying, in the depths of your Black soul, you don't want to be in Slytherin, and, like me, you'd rather Gryffindor," Marlene finished, stuffing her wand back into her pocket.

"Ooooohhhhh!" James said. Sirius elbowed him in the stomach, making James groan in pain.

"Gitttt."

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Alice turned around. There was a man - giant, but not big enough to be a giant - calling over to them.

"No more'n four to a boat," he instructed. Alice climbed into an empty one and hugged her knees to her chest. She was nervous, nervousnervousnervous.

"Hello." Alice raised her head. A sandy-haired boy with scars on his face and another black-haired one joined her into a boat.

"Oh, hi," Alice replied.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the sandy-haired one said. "That's Frank Longbottom."

"Alice Fortescue," Alice replied, smiling.

"Mind if I join?" a plump, ish-blonde boy asked.

"Sure," Frank said.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Remus introduced her and Frank to Peter. They ended up talking about what bespectacled,,ant.

"I really think Ravenclaw is good," Remus insisted. Alice shrugged.

"I dunno," she mumbled. "I prefer Hufflepuff."

"GRYFFINDOR ALL THE WAY!" Frank half-cried, startling a few people around them.

The students arrived at the castle where they stood in line. Mary noticed a red-head with a greasy-haired guy, a blonde with two other guys (one of them bespectacled, and a black-haired girl alone. She walked to stand right behind her, earning a glare from the person behind her.

"I'm Mary," she said, startling the girl.

"I'm Alice." The two of them shook hands and McGonagall strode in with a parchment, a hat, and a stool. She ushered them inside the Great Hall

"Hey, look." Marlene pointed to Lily and the guy next to her.

"Snivellus," James and Sirius chorused in disgust.

Marlene raised her wand and pointed it at the unsuspecting boy and motioned for the two boys to do the same.

"Hexing him?" James asked hopefully. Marlene nodded and Sirius grinned.

"The spell is _Zeriglopote,"_ Marlene said.

"What does it do?" Sirius inquired.

"It will make him laugh like a maniac," Marlene answered.

 _"Zeriglopote!"_ Three voices could be heard saying it. The hex hit its target, and Severus started laughing weirdly, and uncontrollably, with everyone staring. Narcissa Black snickered, Fabian Prewett laughed, Gideon Prewett cried, "We know you're a slimy Slytherin now!". Dumbledore waved his wand in the direction of the laughing boy with a counter spell, making him (the boy) fall silent.

"It was these three!" Lily cried, pointing at Marlene, Sirius, and James with looks of disgust on her face.

"You are lucky it is the start of the year," Dumbledore commented. "But you will be given detention tonight."

The three of them shrugged and grinned.


End file.
